the B Files: I Want To Believe
by bolt fan 21
Summary: Sequel to The B Files: The Truth Is Out There. When a young agent is kidnapped, Bolt and Sadie must work with a "Psychic" to find her.
1. Chapter 1

The B Files: I Want To Believe. By Bolt Fan 21

Chapter 1: Back in the saddle.

Camera man's point of view.

The Friday Effect Pictures presents.

(The X Files theme plays.)

A Bolt Fan 21 production.

The B Files: I Want To Believe.

In association with Disney.

Somerset West Virginia.

(A lady is shown driving a car.)

(A search and rescue team is shown.)

(The lady driving the car is shown again.)

(The lady enters the garage. A dog is heard barking.)

(A search and rescue team is shown poking big pointy sticks into the snow.)

(The lady gets out of her car. The dog continues barking.)

(The search and rescue team continues poking their sticks into the snow.)

(The lady realizes she isn't alone, and faces her attacker. The lady scrapes the attackers face and arm with a rake thing.)

(The search and rescue team continues poking their sticks into the snow.)

"It's here!" Father Jon told the team. Under a foot of snow, they found a severed arm.

"That lady was an FBI agent. Sadie and I didn't know this, but she was going to bring us back to the B Files project." Bolt said in a voice over.

Sadie's point of view.

It had been 2 years since the B Files were shut down, and I had decided to become a doctor. My main case was a 6 month old boy named Jason who had a terminal brain disease. While I was at work, I was approached by an FBI agent.

"Sadie Spencer? Dr Spencer, I'm looking for agent Bolt Fletcher. I'm special agent Duma, I work with the FBI." Agent Duma told me.

"I haven't worked with Bolt in two years. I'm no longer with the FBI." I replied.

"If you can get in touch with agent Fletcher, it would save the life of an FBI agent." Duma replied.

So, I went to Bolt's house. It was in it's usual state of disarray. As I entered his office, I noticed several pencils stuck in the ceiling.

"What's up doc?" Bolt asked me.

"You've been awfully trusting Bolt for a man who's wanted by the FBI." I told Bolt.

Bolt turned to face me. I noticed that he was growing a beard. It made him look like a cave man. Of course, he had his "I Want To believe poster" up, and he was eating sunflower seeds.

"I have eyes in the back of my head Sadie. This is commonly confused with human intuition. Who believes that anymore?" Bolt asked me.

"The people at the FBI do apparently. I had a visitor today Bolt. The FBI needs your help to find a missing agent." I replied.

"I hope you told them to go jump in a lake." Bolt replied.

"They say all is forgiven Bolt. They'll drop all of the charges against you. If you help them with this case." I replied.

"They'll forgive me? They put me on trial for false charges. Plus tried to discredit my work. It should be the other way around Sadie." Bolt told me.

"I think they are, desperately." I replied.

"How could I help those people?" Bolt asked me.

"Some one's come forward with promising evidence. Guy claims he's a psychic." I replied.

"They're trying to lure me out of hiding." Bolt replied.

"If they wanted to get you. With out a doubt they could. I think they've been glad to have you out of their hair." I told Bolt.

"Like wise." Bolt replied.

"A young agent's life is hanging in the balance Bolt. That could have been you or me once you know?" I asked Bolt.

"I worry about you being isolated Bolt." I told Bolt.

"I'm fine here. I'm happy as a clam." Bolt told me.

"Okay, I'll tell them your answer." I replied.

After I left the room, Bolt cast a meaningful glance at the picture of his sister Jules.

"I'll go. Under one condition." Bolt replied.

Author's note: Wow. I wanted to say that how often I update this week is up for debate. I have a field trip tomorrow. I also have a lot of home work this week. Now to answer three reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Have fun on your trip dude. Glad you liked the end credits song. I never noticed how long the song was until now. I had to incorporate 4 seasons of X Files into the end credits. Which was hard. If you watch the TV show, only watch through season 7. it's not as good after Dogget comes on there. Mittens will have a smallish part in this story. I can't believe I missed the Styrofoam part in that story. I wondered why it seemed like I left some thing out.

Sadie: I can't believe a Bolt/Mittens relationship is ever mentioned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I spy for the FBI.

Bolt's point of view.

After an awesome ride in a helicopter, we arrived at the FBI building. "Wait here." The agent who drove us to the building from the air port told us.

A couple minutes later, we went into the room. Suddenly, a small black and white cat approached us. "Thank you both for coming. I'm special agent Mittens Disher.

"Sadie Spencer." Sadie replied.

"You must be Bolt Fletcher. I know this is awkward for you, but welcome back. We appreciate you coming out here" Mittens told me.

"I'm just worried that I might not be able to help you. What if the agent turns up dead?" I asked Mittens.

"The past is the past Bolt. I know about your work on the B Files. I also know that you may be the only chance that agent has." Mittens told me.

"How long has she been missing?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"Since Friday evening. Almost three days." Mittens replied. So I flipped through the file while they talked.

"You know the chances of her survival after 72 hours are very slim?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"We have reasons to believe that she's alive. We haven't found any thing that says other wise yet." Mittens told Sadie.

"After she went missing, we found a severed arm." Mittens told us.

"Where?" I asked Mittens.

"10 miles away from her house." Mittens told Sadie, who simply furrowed her eye brows.

"It's a man's arm." Sadie replied.

"It matches evidence found at or around the crime scene. What was found? Blood or tissue?" I asked Mittens.

"Blood. It was found on her defense mechanism, and in her garage." Mittens replied.

"I take it that your were led to this evidence." I replied.

"Strangely enough yes." Mittens told me.

"By some one who's a self proclaimed psychic?" I asked Mittens.

"Yes, his name is Jon Frye." Mittens told me.

"You think he's full of crap don't you?" I asked Mittens.

"What makes you assume that?" Another agent. asked me.

"Father Jon ran an orphanage. He called eight hours after agent Reyes went missing. He claimed he received a message from her" The agent told us.

"And he told you she's alive?" I asked the agent.

"That is correct." He replied.

"Have you found any more connections?" I asked the agent.

"No, that's why I sent for you. I need to know we're not chasing after false promises." Mittens told me.

"He's clearly a well educated man. He clearly has no proven connection to the case. You're only wasting mine and your agents time." I replied.

"There is a question of credibility." Mittens told me.

"Why doubt him with out a reason?" I asked Mittens.

"He didn't lead us to agent Reyes. He led us to a severed arm." The other agent told me.

"This is not an exact science. If it were me, I'd have coffee with him every day." I replied.

"He's in the asylum." The agent replied.

"Well, maybe not every day." I said jokingly.

Author's note: Wow, looks like you guys are enjoying this so far. I want to welcome my newest reviewer **lizardboy. **Now to answer some reviews.

Lizardboy: I'm glad you enjoyed my story Bolt Fletcher's Day Off. That is the first time some one's rated one of my stories in a review. Thanks for that. A Bolt parody of Avatar? I may do that some day. I'm considering doing a Sherlock Holmes one. For the record, what's a viper wolf? That sounds cool.

8MilesThatWay: Welcome back! I enjoyed the new chapter of your story. I like the character Bonnie so far. Glad you thought that Bolt having a beard was funny.

JimmyRocket: Thanks for reviewing while you're on your trip. It was nice to have a new review when I got home today. Glad you enjoyed chapter one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting Father Jon.

Bolt's point of view.

Richmond Virginia, 1:01 AM.

So, we went to pay Father Jon a visit. We found him in a padded cell reading Ink Heart.

"Father Jon." Agent Reyes said to get his attention. "Father Jon, this is Bolt Fletcher. He would like to ask you some questions." Reyes told Father Jon.

"Okey dokey Smokey." Father Jon replied.

"So, you have visions?" I asked Father Jon.

"I see them with my mind." Father Jon replied.

"So, what did you see?" I asked him.

"I see the poor girl being attacked. I see her fighting her kidnappers. I here dogs barking." Father Jon replied.

"Where?" Reyes asked him.

"I'm not sure." Father Jon replied.

"So you see her alive?" I asked Father Jon .

"No, but I feel that she's alive." Father Jon replied.

"Can you demonstrate the psychic proses?" I asked Father Jon.

"I can't at the moment. Maybe it would be better if she wasn't here." Father Jon said, while looking at Sadie.

"Maybe what you see is a way to get people to forget who you really are." Sadie replied, while walking out side.

So, after a few minutes, I snuck up on Sadie, who was in the car. "Never do that again!" Sadie yelped.

"So much for having coffee with that lunatic." I joked.

"Sorry about that Bolt. I've either been away from this too long, or not long enough." Sadie replied sheepishly.

"You were great in there. All I had were questions. You challenged him. Just like old times." I replied.

"Well, he's a creep, and a liar. He knows who did this, and won't tell us. I mean look where he lives. Oh, and the arm they found. It was chopped clean off. Tell me how he was able to lead them straight to it? Yet doesn't make a guess about where the agent is. The two things you're going to find in the next 24 hours, are: a dead agent, and that Father Jon is a phony." Sadie told me.

"You might be right Sadie. What if you're wrong?" I asked Sadie. Suddenly, Father Jon and agent Reyes joined us.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked me.

"We're taking Father Jon for a ride. To see how psychic he really is" I replied.

"Well, this has been fun." Sadie said, while walking away.

"You can ride shot gun. I'll ride in the back with the nut case." I told Sadie.

"Thanks, but I've seen enough. Anyways, he doesn't want me there" Sadie told me.

"I want you here." I replied.

"This isn't my life anymore Bolt. I'm done with chasing monsters and aliens. Plus, you've done all they want you to do already. No one says you have to stay here Bolt." Sadie told me.

"They need my help. I could use your's too." I replied, while giving Sadie the dog face. With that, Sadie was gone.

Author's note: Wow. Yes, I know that I reference Ink Heart a lot. I just finished reading the book on Friday. I need to finish the movie. Now to answer 2 reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Got the review at 1:24 AM, some one was up late. Bolt: The plot thickens, and my fake beard gets longer.

Sadie: It's obvious that the beard is a fake. Just like Father Jon.

Yes, if you watch the second X Files movie, Mulder's beard is a fake. I just felt like sharing that useless bit of trivia.

8MilesThatWay: Wow, I saw the book of the X Files movie I remade at a book store in like January. I've been trying to make the chapters longer. But this one was edited quite a bit. It would have been longer if it wasn't for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Long hours and late nights.

Bolt's point of view.

Somerset West Virgina. 5:02 AM.

"Are we there yet?" Father Jon asked us.

"I don't know. You tell us." I replied.

"I have no idea where we are." Father Jon told us.

"That's okay, every one works differently." I replied.

"What are you, the good cop?" Father Jon asked with a smirk.

"I'm the non-cop." I replied.

"I don't know this agent Reyes that you speak of. I'm not sure about the connection." Father Jon told us.

"There's always something. No matter how insignificant it may appear." I replied.

"That makes you the expert eh?" Father Jon asked me.

"I once investigated a series of cases that involved unexplained happenings for the FBI." I replied.

"So you believe in these kinds of things?" Father Jon asked me.

"Let's just say I want to believe." I replied.

"Says the guy who's sister was abducted by ET." Said the other agent, who's name was Caleb.

"Really?" Father Jon asked me.

"It was a long time ago." I sighed.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Father Jon asked me. I didn't reply.

"This is where your agent was attacked." Father Jon told us.

"I want him to see the crime scene." I told the agents.

So, we let him check out the crime scene. "This isn't right. This is the wrong place." Father Jon told us.

"I think he's making this up." I told Mittens.

Suddenly, Father Jon went under the police tape. "He could have seen the news coverage." Mittens told me.

"But why would he do that?" I asked Mittens.

"Why?" Mittens asked me.

"Why go to such lengths to fool the FBI?" I asked Mittens.

"Because he's insane." Mittens told me.

"So you think he's guilty too huh?" I asked Mittens.

"He is a very plausible suspect." Mittens told me.

"That's true. We still need to find a connection though." I replied.

"We will find one, no matter what it takes." Mittens told me.

"You don't though. That's why you called me down here." I replied,

"Yeah, I'm not the most popular agent right now, because I called "spooky Fletcher" down here." Mittens told me.

"I wasn't very popular back in the day either." I replied.

"Well you've dealt with psychics before. I read all about your cases. I must say I'm impressed." Mittens told me.

"Yeah well, Sadie did half the work too." I told Mittens.

"It's your insights I need though." Mittens told me.

Suddenly, Father Jon fell to his knees. We hoped that he had found something. "She ran away. Poor kid tried to escape. Two men kept her from escaping. They pushed her down. This is where it happened. Then they tossed her in the trunk of the car. Correction, it was a truck. She is in great pain." Father Jon told us.

"We have to find her. Where is she?" Mittens asked him.

"I don't know. I can't see!" Father Jon yelled.

"We have to find her." Mittens told him.

"I can't see!" Father Jon sobbed.

"He can't see, because he's making this up." Caleb replied. It was then that we noticed that Father Jon was crying tears of blood. I glanced over at Mittens, who looked like she was going to puke.

Author's note: Wow, poor Father Jon. This chapter is dedicated to Little Bit. She broke her ankle this week, and I said I would dedicate this chapter to her.I won't be updating tomorrow, because I'm going to be really busy. I decided that my next movie remake will be Sherlock Holmes. I got the DVD last night. It came with a comic book. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: I enabled anonymous reviews. PM is still disabled. I plan to leave it like that for now. This chapter was like 530 some words. I'm glad you like the use of the dog face. I try to occasionally use it.

8MilesThatWay: Yeah! Another Ink Heart fan! I'm considering remaking it the right way. The movie ending wasn't right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'm awake, when I'd rather asleep.

Bolt's point of view.

The next morning, another person was kidnapped. But first, her kidnapper ran her off the road. Meanwhile, I was dealing with Sadie the insomniac. "I can feel you thinking." I muttered.

"Sorry, I can't sleep." Sadie told me.

"I might have a cure for that." I told Sadie.

"Really?" Sadie mumbled.

"Yeah." I replied. "What's wrong Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"I have a patient with a rare brain disease. He's just a child, and he's very ill. He really wants out of the hospital. I just feel so bad for him.

"How come you've never told me about this?" I asked Sadie.

"Because I thought there was something I could do for him." Sadie told me.

"There isn't?" I asked Sadie.

"There's treatments that no one wants to talk about. Even the experts say that there's nothing left to do. Except, let him die." Sadie said, while burying her head in my chest, and sobbing. "Now, I'm wondering why I even became a doctor? I can't even handle watching some one die." Sadie told me.

"No one knows why these things happen Sadie. You've done your best, and that's all you can do." I replied.

"I've just really become attached to that boy." Sadie told me.

"How old is he?" I asked Sadie.

"You think it's because of Napoleon that I've become attached to this boy, don't you Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"I think he left us both with a hole in our hearts that can't be filled. Just try to go to sleep Sadie." I replied.

"Thanks Bolt." Sadie told me. So we kissed. "How about doing me a favor, and shaving off your mountain man beard." Sadie told me. "Oh, there was something weird on the toxicology report on the severed arm. There were traces of large animal tranquilizers." Sadie told me.

"Great, now I can't sleep." I moaned.

"Bolt?" Sadie asked me while yawning.

"What are large animal tranquilizers doing in the tissue of a dog's severed arm?" I asked Sadie, while grabbing my shaving stuff.

"I have no plausible answer for that." Sadie told me.

"Father Jon said he heard barking dogs." I told Sadie.

"Bolt, what are you doing?" Sadie asked me.

"Could this tranquilizer be given to a wolf?" I asked Sadie.

"Father Jon is a big fat phony Bolt. I think he's making all this up as he goes along." Sadie told me

"Those tears of blood were real Sadie. I think that gives us reason to believe what he says." I told Sadie.

"What tears of blood?" Sadie asked me.

"It's not some thing any one could fake." I replied. Suddenly, the phone rang, and Sadie answered it.

"Hello?" Sadie asked whoever was on the other end.

"Good evening Dr Spencer. Agent Mittens would like to speak to you." Agent Caleb told Sadie.

"Hi Sadie, I'm sorry that I'm calling you so late." Mittens told Sadie.

"Have you found something?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"Did they find her?" I asked Sadie.

"We're pursuing another lead." Mittens told Sadie.

"From Father Jon?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"Yes, but we have new news. Do you mind meeting us? I can give you our location." Mittens replied.

"Sure." Sadie replied. So, we left for the crime scene.

Author's note: Interesting. Sorry for not updating last night. I didn't get home until 11:30, and I was tired. I went to a dance last night. I had a great time. Now to answer some reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: First of all, how was your trip? There were two short scenes between these chapters. One of them I skipped by accident. I agree that Father Jon has a high pain tolerance.

Emerald Speed reader: Thanks for being one of my newest reviewers. I don't think Mittens fooled any one. LOL. Good luck on your first story.

Pricat: First off, I just wanted to say that it was really cool to get a review from you. I've really enjoyed your story Helping An Underdog Stand Tall. I'm glad you enjoyed my short songfic You Don't Have to Be A Hero. I really like the song. It really reminded me of Bolt and his OC son Napoleon. I actually know where to get the MP3 for the song. Go to the website Balto Source. Scroll down and find Balto 3 multimedia. Then click on Balto 3 unofficial sound track. The song is number 23 on the list. Believe it or not, the last time I watched the entire movie of Bolt was last summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quit and go home.

Bolt's point of view.

Three hours later, we arrived at the crime scene. Mittens was surprisingly shouting orders to the other agents. "There's something I didn't expect to see." I told Sadie. So Sadie approached Mittens to ask her what was going on.

"Did you find her?" Sadie asked Mittens.

"No." Mittens replied. A second later, I joined them "You look different. What did you do?" Mittens asked me.

"I just shaved. It's not a big deal." I replied.

"You said you had news." Sadie told Mittens.

"The news is that the "psychic" made us go back to where we started." Mittens told us. So, I ran over to Father Jon.

"You will find something." Father Jon told the team.

"I won't believe it until I see it." Caleb replied.

"You're going to find a body." Father Jon replied.

"You said she's alive!" Caleb yelled.

"She is." Father Jon replied.

"My agents are exhausted." Caleb told Father Jon.

"I'm sorry I made you come out here." Mittens told me.

At that moment, agent Caleb decided that it was time to quit. "Tell me what you see." I told Father Jon.

"I see a face. I see a pair of eyes staring out." Father Jon told me.

"Who is it?" I asked Father Jon. Sadie in the mean time was staring incredulously at me.

"I can't tell. It's like looking through Dirty glass. There is some thing out there. I know it." Father Jon replied. With that, Father Jon was gone.

"What does he mean by "through dirty glass", Sadie?" I asked Sadie, who narrowed her eyes at me.

"Bolt?" Sadie asked me.

"Yes Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"Stop!" Sadie yelled.

"Are you going to quit and go home like every one else?" I asked Sadie.

"This is not my job any more Bolt." Sadie told me.

"That's right. You're just my secretary now, right?" I asked Sadie.

"You're right, this is my fault." Sadie told me.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" I asked Sadie.

"It's my fault for getting you back onto the B Files." Sadie told me.

"It was the right thing to do." I replied.

"This isn't about finding an FBI agent now! This is about you trying to find justice for your sister." Sadie told me.

"Jules has been dead for along time." I told Sadie.

"That hasn't kept you from looking for her. I've done this for too many years with you Bolt. You believed you could save her. You can never save Jules. " Sadie told me. I then noticed Father Jon walking towards the woods.

"I need you guys to follow me!" I told the agents.

"What are you doing?" Sadie asked me.

"I'm trying to ignore you." I replied.

So, we all followed Father Jon. "It's here!" Father Jon told us, after we entered a clearing. So, I helped Father Jon dig. I got several disapproving looks from Sadie in the process.

"Some shovels would be nice." I told the agents. Meanwhile, the kidnappers were dumping something sinister nearby.

Suddenly, Caleb stopped digging. "It's solid ice." Caleb told me.

"No, it's dirty glass." I told Caleb. So, we tried to uncover the dirty ice. "Can I have a flash light?" I asked one of the agents, and he gave me one.

Under the dirty glass was a dead woman. I noticed Mittens cringing a bit in the back ground. "We're going to need a crane." I told Mittens.

Meanwhile, Father Jon was giving Mittens some words of wisdom. "Don't give up." Father Jon told Mittens.

Author's note: Interesting chapter. I''m not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow. I'm going to be kinda busy. I also wanted to say to every one who reviewed today, that you guys are awesome.

JimmyRocket: Glad you had a fun vacation. The beginning of your review reminded me of that part on the movie Bolt when the director says "Excuse me for answering a question with a question" you know the rest. To answer your question, the dance I went to was amazing! I did dace with two people. I danced with one of them twice. Thanks for reading.

8MilesThatWay: Okay good, I'm not the only one that has seen this movie. The end of the movie is kinda surprising. I admit that it was hard to put Mittens into the story. I like how she fit the part in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tyring to fit the pieces together.

Sadie's point of view.

8:08 AM.

The next morning, I went to a meeting about my patient Jason's possible relocation to another hospital. "Sorry I'm late." I told my coworkers.

"Doctor Sadie, I was just telling staff about our plan to relocate Jason Grantland to another hospital." Doctor David informed me.

"What decision?" I asked David.

"To relocate Jason to a hospice facility that can give him the care he needs." David replied.

"We never decided that for sure." I replied.

"It's been under great consideration. None of your colleagues have any objections." David told me.

"I have an objection." I replied.

"Jason has a condition that can not be treated. I know it hurts to see that. We all agree on that." David stated.

"He's my patient." I replied.

"Look, unless you have a legitimate cure for his condition, we ask that you let him die in peace." David replied. I had no response to that. "Thank you for understanding Dr Spencer." David told me.

"Wait, there is a treatment." I told David.

"This conversation is over Dr Spencer." David said coldly.

"That's where your wrong. The disease can be treated with stem cell therapy." I replied.

"This boy has been through enough. Just let him go." Another one of my colleagues. growled.

"If it was your son, you would do it." I retorted.

"It's neither of your sons!" David yelled in annoyance.

"It's his doctor's decision, not the hospital's. If you have a problem with that, take it up with our superiors." I stated.

"I already have, Dr Sadie. So, I think you should just shove off." Caleb retorted. With that, I was gone.

Bolt's point of view.

Quantico West Virginia, 10:20 AM.

Mean while, we were trying to find out what was inside the block of dirty ice. I was also trying to call Sadie. "Come on Sadie, pick up the phone." I groaned.

"This is Sadie Spencer, please leave a message." Sadie said on her answering machine.

"Sadie, this is my Twenty-first message I've left on you're answering machine today.

I wanted to tell you some thing. The woman's head in the ice doesn't belong to Katie Reyes. We have no idea who she is. Or why she's there. So far we've pulled out 8 limbs from the ice, and we're still note done. Each of them is a clean cut, like the one Father Jon found. It appears some one's been dumping body parts, for months. Or more likely, years. Yet there isn't any pattern to the limbs. The tissue is healthy, no signs of diseases. Or at least, that's what forensics says." I told Sadie.

" It appears that they are victims. Get this, there's more of the animal tranquilizer you found in the tissue of the first arm. I really hope you can make all of this make sense." I said, before hanging up.

"Did she answer?" Mittens asked me.

"Not yet. I know we're going to find something that will make this all make sense. I can feel it." I told Mittens.

"Yeah, sure. You're feeling it. Father Jon the lunatics feeling it. All I feel is my head spinning." Mittens retorted.

"We've uncovered some thing big, Mittens! You're about to solve a bunch of murders here." I replied.

"Yet I'm not any closer to finding my agent." Mittens retorted.

"We will find her, I know it." I told Mittens.

"She might have to wait for a while." Mittens told me.

So, we went to talk to Father Jon. "I see a woman's face. A different that was taken from her car. She's being held in a box, I think." Father Jon told me.

"Is she with Katie Reyes?" I asked Father Jon.

"I don't know." Father Jon responded.

"Is it the same men who took her?" I asked Father Jon.

"I think so. Yes, it is the same men." Father Jon told me.

"Do you see this, or are you telling these people what they want to hear?" I asked him.

"Not at all." Father Jon retorted.

"You don't see it?" I inquired.

"No, it's the same men." Father Jon told me.

"I want you to get a car ready." I told Caleb.

"Where do you want to go?" Caleb asked me.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

Author's note: Long chapter. I got done with my thing early, so I thought I should update. I saw that Bolt The Super Dog is back, with a new account. At least I think it's them. So, now I need to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: I think that the characters to some degree have feelings. Bolt: Since we're made on the computer, in a way we are robots.

Miles had said that some times, it's not easy to get a character into the story. Like say Mittens for example. I honestly think I'd be a hard person to put into a story. Considering, I haven't ever used my own name in a story. It's true that the real Bolt wouldn't be talking about science. Or chasing after little Grey men.

Bolt: It's little green men.

Bolt Fan 21: It's little Grey men on X Files. Any who, I'm glad you noticed some new synonyms for Said/ told. I admit that I hadn't noticed that I used something different. I'm glad that I've improved.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Another crime scene.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to the crime scene that Father Jon "saw". "Meggie Flint, age 4. never made it to work last night. She didn't make it home either." Mittens told me, after she talked to the police.

"The air bags are clean. The window on the driver's side is broken. The crash would be survivable if she had a seat belt on. Looks like she fell asleep while driving. It happens a lot more often than you would think" Caleb told me.

"It's an awful hard turn to make on a straight stretch of road. Why settle for my opinion though?" I asked Caleb.

Suddenly, Father Jon joined us. He proceeded to get inside the car. "I'm pretty sure that's not aloud." I thought. Caleb and Mittens shared looks that confirmed that they were thinking the same thing.

"Sorry, I'm not getting anything here." Father Jon told us, while exiting the car.

"Shocker!" Caleb coughed.

"I think it's time to send Father Jon back to the Loony Bin." Mittens told Caleb.

"Can't argue with that logic." Caleb retorted.

"Wait, we're not done yet." I replied, while picking something up off the ground.

"What is that?" Mittens asked me.

"It's a medical ID bracelet. Just like the one your agent wore." I replied.

"What do you think it means?" Mittens asked me.

"Let's open the trunk." I replied. So, we opened the trunk.

"Here's a gym bag, and a frozen bathing suit." I told Mittens.

"It smells like chlorine." Mittens replied.

"Where is the closest public pool?" I asked the agents.

So, we went to the pool. "Hi, we're hoping you can help us." Mittens told the person who worked at the front desk.

"Would you all like lockers?" The gym guy asked us.

"We're with the FBI. We want to know if you've seen this person?" Mittens replied, while holding up a picture of the lady who was taken from her car.

"These youngsters all look the same to me." The old gym guy responded.

"Do you have a sign in sheet?" Mittens asked the gym guy.

"Yes, I keep one every day." He replied.

"I would like to see yesterday's." Mittens replied.

"Sorry, I threw it away." The guy told Mittens. I started to walk into the women's locker room.

"Sir, that is the women's locker room you are not aloud in there." The guy told me.

Meanwhile, Sadie was about to do the stem cell therapy on Jason. "Don't worry Jason. We're going to take good care of you." Sadie told Jason.

"You look scared Dr Sadie." Jason replied.

"Be brave for me Jason." Sadie told Jason, before she left the operating room. I decided to pay Sadie a visit. "

And they say I work under ground." I told Sadie.

"I'm sorry Bolt. I have to stay focused right now." Sadie replied.

"It's the boy that has you worried isn't it?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah." Sadie said with a sigh.

"I thought you couldn't do any thing." I replied.

"I'm kinda taking a risk on some thing. It's a radical, and painful new treatment." Sadie responded.

"Last night you said that wasn't an option." I replied.

"It wasn't last night." Sadie told me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked Sadie. Sadie didn't answer. "When will you know if it's working?" I asked Sadie.

"Until the series of procedures are done. That isn't what you came to talk about. Is it" Sadie inquired.

"Another woman went missing. We now have some thing to go on. Her and the agent swam in the same pool." I replied. "We believe they were being stalked there. They had the same rare blood type. AB negative." I told Sadie.

"They were targeted through organ transplant. Donors and recipients must have the same blood type." Sadie replied.

"Black market organ smuggling. Some one is filling orders." I replied.]

"They have the means." Sadie responded.

"This is right up your alley Sadie. Your knowledge will save those women's lives." I told Sadie.

"Call Richmond's DA. You can find the transporters." Sadie replied.

"I need you on this Sadie." I told Sadie.

"I can't Bolt." Sadie replied.

"You asked for me to get involved. Now I need you to stay involved." I responded.

"You've already broke the case Bolt. That's all you need to do." Sadie retorted.

"We're so close now Sadie." I replied.

"All I'm asking you is to let go of this case." Sadie replied.

"It's not that easy." I told Sadie.

"I know, it's complicated." Sadie muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Sadie.

"Some thing that I've been afraid of happening has happened." Sadie replied.

"What is it?" I asked Sadie.

"Bolt, I'm a doctor. The B Files is no longer my life." Sadie replied.

"I know Sadie." I told Sadie.

"You don't understand. I can't face the darkness with you any more Bolt. I hate what it does to us." Sadie told me.

"I'm fine with it Sadie." I replied.

"That's what scares me Bolt." Sadie replied.

"Where else should I look if I want to find these women alive." I asked Sadie.

"I want you to take a good look at yourself Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Why? I think your the one who's changed." I replied.

"Bolt, we're not FBI agents any more Bolt. We are two people who come home every night. I don't want that darkness in my home anymore." Sadie told me.

"This is who I am Sadie. This is what I've always been. I was this way before we met This is the only thing I know how to do." I replied.

"Write a book about it." Sadie retorted.

"So you want me to give up?" I asked Sadie.

"Not at all. I can't make you do that Bolt. I can tell you that you won't see me at home tonight. I have my own battles to fight." Sadie replied.

"Please don't do this." I begged Sadie.

"I won't argue with you Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Don't do this now." I replied.

"I have nothing else to do." Sadie replied.

"Good luck then." I replied. With that, I was gone.

Author's note: I'm missing a TV show right now to write this. First, I wanted to thank every one who reviewed the songfic I did yesterday. I really liked writing that. Now, I must answer a ton of reviews.

8Miles: You're welcome for extending the chapters. This one is a biggy. I'm glad I haven't disappointed any one. I'm glad it was worth the wait to have Mittens on here.

I admit that until just recently, I never understood the full meaning of the song I Thought I lost You. I'm glad you enjoyed that songfic.

Jimmy Rocket: I had no idea that I put Bold instead of Bolt. I guess that was bound to happen sooner or later. So thanks for telling me. I'm glad that the scenes matched up. It was a little hard to get it to match up. I accidentally posted a new chapter on my first X Files remake yesterday to answer your question.

Boltthesuperdog210: First off, welcome to the site. I'm glad you enjoyed the songfic, and how Bolt and Penny sang the song.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: So close, and yet so far.

Sadie's point of view.

After mine and Bolt's argument, I decided to pay Father Jon a visit. "This is a vision, if I've ever seen one." Father Jon told me, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"May I have a word with you?" I asked Father Jon.

"Sure, would you like to come in?" Father Jon asked me. I accepted his invitation, although I hesitated a bit. "Go ahead, make yourself at home." Father Jon told me.

"I won't be staying long." I replied.

"Did you come here with out Bolt?" Father Jon inquired.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, have a seat agent Sadie." Father Jon replied. "So, what's on your mind?" Father Jon asked me.

"You said something to me the other night when we were at the crime scene." I told Father Jon.

"Yes I remember. I said don't give up." Father Jon replied.

"I need to know your motives behind saying that." I told Father Jon.

"I'm not sure." Father Jon responded. "Was that not the answer you wanted?" Father Jon asked me.

"What do you know about me?" I asked Father Jon.

"Other than the fact that you can't stand me?" Father Jon asked me.

"Do you know what my job is?" I asked Father Jon.

"No. I know that you don't believe the same things that your husband does." Father Jon told me.

"I'm not married to Bolt." I retorted.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself?" Father Jon asked me.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why are you here? What are you afraid of?" Father Jon asked me.

"I want to know why you told me not to give up?" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Father Jon yelled back.

"I refuse to believe that!" I retorted.

"It's the truth agent Sadie." Father Jon said calmly.

"Those were your exact words!" I yelled.

"I don't know why I said that." Father Jon replied.

"You looked me in the eye and told me that!" I yelled. "I know you're a big fat fraud! You can stop the act any time!" I told Father Jon. "Look at me." I told Father Jon. It was at that point that I realized that Father Jon was having a seizure.

"They're loading him into the ambulance right now." I told the people on the phone.

"What happened?" Bolt asked me.

"Father Jon had a seizure." I replied.

"Who called you down here?" Bolt asked me.

"No one." I replied.

"Then why are you here?" Bolt asked me.

"We have to talk to Father Jon." Bolt told me.

"That's not going to happen." I replied.

"We have a suspect for the kidnappings." Mittens told me.

"Is he in custody?" I asked Mittens.

"I"m afraid not Sadie. The DA questioned him about the black market organ trading already. He's been released. We have a semi-credible witness, who was at the pool with those women." Mittens replied.

"Mittens Disher, may I have a word with you?" Caleb asked Mittens.

"I'll be right back." Mittens told us.

"What does this have to do with Father Jon?" I asked Mittens.

"It's the man from his visions Sadie." Bolt replied.

"Who?" Mittens asked us.

"The suspect." Bolt replied.

"Now your wasting the FBI's time." I told Bolt.

"Tell me again what you're doing here." Bolt told me.

"Here's a vision for you. A couple of my agents just had it." Caleb said, while handing Bolt a picture.

"Who's this?" Bolt asked Caleb.

"Our new suspect, he used to be a friend of Father Jon's." Caleb replied.

"How did he know him?" Bolt asked Caleb.

"He was Father Jon's room mate." Caleb replied.

"He also was our other suspect's employer. We have a warrant to search their offices." Mittens told us. So, Caleb and Mittens left. Leaving me and Bolt alone.

"Bolt, It's over." I told Bolt. Bolt just tried to flag done one of the FBI cars.

"Bolt." I called to Bolt. It was too late, he was gone.

Bolt's point of view.

So, we went to search the suspects' offices. With out Sadie.

"Have fun storming the office." I told the agents.

"Why don't you stay here for a minute?" Mittens asked me. "Just let these men do their jobs." Mittens told me. "I want to believe Father Jon's story as much as you do." Mittens told me.

"Look, I don't need your sweet talk." I replied.

"You led us here." Mittens replied.

"Father Jon led us here." I replied.

"I called you in because I thought that you could help me with this case. Considering you believe in these kinds of phenomena." Mittens told me.

"Now what do you think?" I asked Mittens.

"I think that we don't have enough time for this conversation." Mittens told me.

Some how, the suspect was able to walk around outside the office, with out the agents seeing him. "Can some one please find a light switch?" Caleb asked the agents.

"We were about to quit, and you kept pushing us forward." Mittens told me. It was then that I noticed the suspect exiting the building. The guy saw me, and made a run for it.

"Hey!" I yelled after the guy. Of course, Mittens and I had to chase the guy down.

"Hey! Stop!" Mittens yelled to the suspect.

"Yeah, like yelling stop will really make him stop." I thought. So we chased the guy into some sort of car factory.

"Which way did he go?" Mittens asked a worker.

"That way." The worker replied.

Meanwhile, Caleb and Co had found all kinds of illegal stuff. "Bolt!" Mittens yelled.

"I'm up here!" I yelled back.

So, I chased the perp through stairwells, and things of that matter. "Bolt!" Mittens yelled.

"He's headed your way." I yelled back.

"Bolt! Where are you!" Mittens yelled.

"Right here." I replied.

"Where?" Mittens yelled back.

"Bolt. Is he up there with you?" Mittens asked me.

"No. I lost him." I replied.

"I saw him." Mittens told me.

"Where?" I asked Mittens.

Mittens didn't have time to answer. The suspect was right behind her, and he pushed her off the stairwell. She died the minute she hit the ground.

Author's note: Poor Mittens. I had to cut one thing out of this chapter. Because it was really gross/ gruesome. You'll thank me later. Also, bonus points to any one who knows what 80s movie have fun storming the office, was referencing. Now to answer two reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: I'm glad you enjoyed my super long chapter I posted last night. I would tell you if Jason lives to the end of the story, but it's been awhile since I've watched the second X Files movie. I really have enjoyed writing this. It's going to be awhile before I finish it. Glad you enjoyed my fourth songfic. Is was a little harder to do than the others. I tend to do songfics if I'm bored and have a good idea. So, thanks for r&r.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wanting to believe.

Bolt's point of view.

I was at the hospital, and I had just found out that Mittens was dead. Suddenly, Sadie approached me. "They're both dead. Meggie Flint, and Mittens Disher." I informed Sadie.

"I heard. I'm so sorry Bolt." Sadie replied.

"Yeah. I just really thought we were winning this one." I told Sadie, while burying my head in my hands.

"I know you did Bolt." Sadie replied.

"I'm here to see Father Jon. I wanted to show him a picture of the two suspects." I told Sadie.

"You still want to believe him don't you?" Sadie asked me, I just nodded. "I think you should know that he's been diagnosed with a terminal illness. He's on the last stage of Lung Cancer." Sadie told me.

"I just wanted to know if he was really a psychic." I replied.

"I'm coming with you." Sadie told me.

"You wouldn't believe. I was thinking about you. I had a vision that you might find intriguing. About a man, speaking a foreign language." Father Jon told us.

"Did he look like this?" Sadie asked Father Jon, while holding up a picture of the suspect.

"Yes, how did you know?" Father Jon asked Sadie.

"We think he was the man who abducted the FBI agent. Along with the second woman from your vision. Maybe more." Sadie replied. "We think this man was his accomplice." Sadie said, while holding up the picture of the other suspect.

"I don't know that man." Father Jon informed us.

"Are you sure?" I asked Father Jon.

"I'm positive." Father Jon replied.

"I'm positive that you do know him." Sadie retorted. "I know you two were roommates in the nut house." Sadie told Father Jon.

"It can't be true." Father Jon said in astonishment. "He was my connection to the girl all along." Father Jon said sadly. "The visions were to save her from him." Father Jon informed us.

"I want to ask you something. The first person you saw, Katie Reyes, is she still alive?" I asked Father Jon.

"Yes. She is still alive." Father Jon said weakly. After that, I left.

"Bolt." Sadie told me.

"The second victim might still be alive. Every one's lost hope. I'm not going to though." I told Sadie.

"I understand what's going on more than you think I do. Your stubbornness is why I fell in love with you. " Sadie informed me.

"It's like you said, it's why we can't be together." I told Sadie. So, I left Sadie, and went back to the site where the limbs were found. I found a no hunting sign that had been knocked down. So, I went up the mountain, and found the point from which they dumped the limbs.

After leaving the site, I visited a local feed shop. The owner was about to close for the day. "Hold up for a second. Sorry to bother you." I told the owner.

"We're closed." The owner informed me.

"I just need a moment of your time." I replied.

"There's a storm coming, you better hurry home." The owner said, while opening the door. "So, what are you looking for?" The shop owner asked me.

"I wanted to know if you carry large animal tranquilizers?" I asked him.

"Do you have a prescription for it?" The owner asked me.

"No." I replied.

"I can't sell it to you then." The owner informed me.

"Have you ever sold any to this man?" I asked the store keeper, while showing him a picture of one of the suspects.

"I'm never getting out of here." The man muttered. Suddenly, I noticed a truck with a snow plow attachment pulling up. So I left, and the snow plow guy entered. "What happened to the other guy?" The shop owner asked the snow plow guy.

"Who?" The snow plow guy inquired.

"The guy who was standing right here?" The shop owner asked the snow plow guy.

"I need to refill this prescription." The snow plow guy replied. After getting his prescription refilled, the guy left, and I followed him. Suddenly, he crashed into the me. The air bag deployed, and I got a hard blow to the face. I moment later, the guy came back for round two. I could only watch in terror as he pushed the car off a cliff, with me still inside it.

Author's note: Early update today. I was going to update last night, but I was having a rough day and didn't feel up to it. Not to mention, I came on, and found out 8MilesThatWay had quit. Thanks to every one who reviewed yesterday. No to answer three reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Thanks for confirming that Miles was gone. Awww! You know a real life Sadie now! Sadie was actually named after a dog my aunt had when I was a kid. I can't remember what kind of dog it was though. I made this Sadie a Border Collie, because my favorite author Jon Katz has Border Collies, and I imagine her looking like his Border Collie Rose. It's always cute to hold a sleeping puppy. I had many experiences with my dog Janey when she was a puppy. Okay, time to get back on topic. I kinda felt bad killing Mittens off. I wish I would have remembered ahead of time that the character in the movie got killed off. Poor Father Jon isn't having an easy time either. The end will be posted Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest. I'm glad I've done a great job.

**Fanfictionlover4444: **A returning fan from when I wrote Just An Old Friend, and When I Grow Up To Be A Super Dog. Glad you enjoyed my songfic. I plan to do more. When I get more ideas. I really hope they make a Bolt sequel as well.

Emerald Speedreader: I'm glad you thought my All Star songfic was cute.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.

Sadie's point of view.

Meanwhile, I had found something that was going to make everything make sense. I had found an article about animals like Bolt and I, doing experiments on other animals. I knew that I had to call Bolt. "This is Bolt Fletcher. I can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message." Bolt said on his answering machine.

"Bolt I just found something in my stem cell research. These people are experimenting on other animals. I think your suspects have been doing that on dogs Bolt. More specifically, those women who have been abducted. You have to call me Bolt. The FBI agent's alive Bolt. " I told Bolt.

Elsewhere, Bolt was trying to dig himself out of the wreck. It took him a while, but he managed to get out of the car.

Meanwhile, I was trying to call the FBI. "This is special agent Marshal speaking." The agent told Sadie. "It's for you." Agent Marshal said, before handing the phone to Caleb.

"This is special agent Caleb Duma." Caleb told me.

"I've been trying to call you for hours. I can't get a hold of Bolt." I told Caleb.

"Is this Dr Sadie?" Caleb asked me.

"Yes this is Dr Sadie." I replied.

"Well, where is Bolt?" Caleb asked me.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be calling you." I told Caleb.

"I suggest you call the police. This isn't a matter for the FBI." Caleb informed me.

"Listen to me! I need your help!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you." Caleb replied.

"Then let me talk to some one who can." I retorted.

Bolt's point of view.

Meanwhile, I was out in the freezing cold, and trying to get a ride. I came across the sinister snow plow truck that had ran me off the road. I considered borrowing it, then I realized that it wasn't worth the trouble.

Else where, the foreign scientists were about to do some thing sinister. It involved the agent, and her attacker, who had lost his arm. These nut jobs were about to be busted, by me. The "doctors were attempting some sort of blood transfusion. Meanwhile, I had unintentionally set off their alarm system of sorts.

Sadie's point of view.

Near by, the police had just found Bolt's car. (Which was actually my car.) "I'm Sadie Spencer, and that's my car." I told one of the cops.

"I talked to some FBI agent already." The cop informed me.

"Yes, that's him over there. Andrew Wilson." I replied. "Is there any thing telling what happened, or any foot prints?" I asked the cop.

"Nothing. The snow covered every thing. We did find this." The cop told me, while handing me Bolt's phone.

"Here's his cell phone, it has blood on it." I told agent Wilson.

"Hey, calm down. Bolt's okay. He's got to be. He climbed out of there some how. He probably climbed up here after that." Agent Wilson told me.

Bolt's point of view.

Not too far away, I was about to uncover some thing big. I entered the house just in time to see the doctors take the agent's attacker's head off. "Stop!" I yelled, and the doctors turned around and stared at me. "Crap! That was not smart!" I thought. "Step away from the body." I told the doctors.

"Back off!" I yelled, while trying to fend them off with a wrench. (The doctors yell at Bolt in a foreign language.) "Does any one speak English?" I yelled. "I want you to get her out of here. I want those tubes out of her neck. I want you to sew her neck up" I told the doctors.

"Do it!" I ordered. It was then that I discovered the headless man. "Are you going to do what I said?" I asked one of the doctors. The doctor simply shot me with a tranquilizer dart. The suspect came over and punched me, which knocked me out.

Sadie's point of view.

Mean while, agent Wilson and I were trying to find Bolt. (Sadie sighs.) "We're going to find him Sadie." Agent Wilson assured me. "Knowing Bolt, he's trying to find a phone to call you with. He won't do any thing crazy." Agent Wilson told me. I just gave him a weird look.

"Well, not extremely crazy." Andrew Wilson assured me.

Mean while, an semiconscious Bolt was being dragged through the snow, and into a barn.

Else where, I had found a clue. "Father Jon mentioned 831 when I spoke to him the other day." I told agent Wilson. "The address is on Swagerty Road." I told.

"I can Google it." Andrew Wilson told me.

"Listen. (Wolves howl.) It's wolves." I told agent Wilson. So, we followed the sounds of the wolves, and found the suspect trying to behead Bolt. "Hey!" I yelled to the suspect, before I hit him with a branch. "Bolt, Bolt." I whispered, while trying to revive Bolt. "Can you hear me Bolt?" I asked Bolt,. He woke up and half smiled at me.

"Sorry about your car." Bolt told me groggily. "The agent, is still inside." Bolt told me.

Mean while, Agent Wilson was nabbing the bad guys. "Show me your hands, all of you." Agent Wilson told the doctors, and the put their hands up. "Put the scaple down." Agent Wilson told one of the doctors.

A moment later, agent Wilson saw the agent. "What have you done?" Agent Wilson yelled. A minute later, I joined agent Wilson.

"Bolt needs warm clothes and fluids." I told agent Wilson. So, Wilson went to check on Bolt, while I took care of the agent.

"Okay Bolt." Agent Wilson told Bolt, while wrapping Bolt in his jacket.

"The agent, is still inside." Bolt mumbled.

"Sadie's taking care of her. She's in good hands." Agent Wilson assured Bolt.

"Wilson?" Bolt asked agent Wilson sleepily.

"Yes Bolt?" Wilson asked Bolt.

"I'm so cold." Bolt stuttered. So agent Wilson put Bolt in his lap.

Bolt's point of view.

So, the next morning, I returned home. "Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Que pasa doc?" I asked Sadie.

"Father Jon is dead." Sadie replied. "He was a very ill man." Sadie told me.

"The case is in the news paper this morning." I told replied. "The FBI is claiming that Father Jon is an accomplice. Nothing about his psychic connection" I told Sadie.

"He's dead Bolt. We'll never know if he was really a psychic." Sadie told me.

"I know and I can prove it." I informed Sadie. "Father Jon died of Lung Cancer, right?" I asked Sadie. "It's the same as the man that our Dr Frankenstein tried to give a new body." I told Sadie.

"Bolt." Sadie began.

"What time did you remove the tubes from the woman's neck? It was the same time that Father Jon died. I can prove it to you, and the FBI" I told Sadie.

"Do you really think they'll take your call?" Sadie asked me.

"It's an unfair justice to his good name." I replied.

"Considering he was in an insane asylum, who is going to care?" Sadie asked me.

"I thought you believed him too." I replied.

"I wanted to believe him. I did believe him, and I acted on that belief." Sadie told me.

"Tell me what he said to you." I replied.

"He told me not to give up. That message saved your life." Sadie told me. "I put that boy through stuff f that no one should have to go through. He has another surgery this morning. Because I felt like it was the right thing." Sadie cried.

"You did do the right thing." I told Sadie.

"Thanks. I better get to the hospital." Sadie replied.

Author's note: Long chapter. I think the title of this chapter really fits. I put a lot of things from my life in here. For starters, the address 831 is my birthday. Agent Caleb was named after the 3 Calebs I have a class on Monday with. Andrew Wilson is named after 2 of my friends who are also named Andrew. Katie Reyes is also named

after one of my friends. The last name is from X Files. I've actually seen a road called Swagerty Road. I have no idea how to spell it. Have fun storming the office was a Princess Bride reference BTW. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Here's the longest ending ever. JK! It is funny when people do things that make a later situation ironic. You read chapter 10 in under three minutes? It usually takes me 10 to 30 minutes, because I get distracted.

Mittens: My death surprised you, me and Bolt Fan 21. it wasn't by any means planned.

Character deaths do add to the intensity of the plot. I saw that Soldier Dog was posting stuff now. I'm really excited about it. I can tell that he's going to be a great writer.


	12. Chapter 12

The B Files: I Want To Believe end credits.

Song: Work To Do. Artist: America.

Well it's a tough job but someone's gotta do it. Stickin' it out not giving in to it! (Bolt and Sadie must deal with the disembodied head.)

When everybody's giving up on me and you! (Bolt remembers when he was the butt of all the jokes at the FBI.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Bolt remembers his near death experience.)

We've still got some work to do. (Bolt and Sadie are called in for another case.)

Well it didn't go down quite the way we planned it. (Bolt remembers Mittens getting killed.)

We made mistakes, took some things for granted. (Bolt remembers all the fights him and Sadie had during the case.)

We've come this far we've got to see it through! (Sadie remembers Father Jon telling her not to give up.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby! (Bolt and Sadie go canoing.)

We've still got some work to do. (Bolt remembers finding the limbs in a block of ice.)

And we've got long hours and late nights ahead of us now! (Bolt falls asleep with his head on Sadie's shoulder in the car, while coming home from the crime scene.)

But if we try we just might, make it all right! (Bolt tries to prove that Father Jon was a psychic.)

It might all work out somehow. (The case involving the kidnapped agent is officially closed.)

Well it's a tough job we didn't ask for it. (Sadie remembers forcing Bolt to take the case.)

It won't be easy what else is new? (Bolt and Sadie rejoin the FBI.

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21.

Caleb: Robert Downey Jr.

Mittens: Susie Essman.

Agent Wilson: Mitch Pileggi (Skinner from X Files.)

Father Jon: Paul Bettany. (Dust Finger from Ink Heart.)

Doctor David: Ryan Reynolds (Guy on The Proposal.)

And if we're gonna make it baby. If we're gonna make it baby!

The gym guy : Jon Voight.

Jason Grantland: Nathan Kress.

We've still got some work to do.

Love Story trailer.

Scully: Aunt Sadie, will you tell us a story.

Sadie: Sure kids, what story would you like to hear?

Socks: I want to here the story of how you met uncle Bolt.

We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes, and the flash back starts.

Sadie was a stray, who never had a real family.

Sadie: I was a stray before Penny adopted me.

Bolt was a former TV Star.

Bolt: I used to have my own TV show.

Sadie: I know. Mittens told me.

Two completely different people. Who find out that they're meant to be together.

Bolt: Sadie, will you marry me?

Sadie: Yes! (Sadie hugs Bolt.)

Jon Travolta, and Bolt Fan 21.

It's a love story, baby just say yes.

Love Story. Coming April 20 only on Fanfiction dot net/.

Author's note: Looks like there's going to be some new characters. To clear things up, Scully and Socks are two of Mittens and Rex's eight kittens. The other ones names are: Artemis/ Artie, Emily, Brett, Jenny, Mulder, and Alex. I'm not sure why I gave them so many kids. There is a commentary with the kittens and Bolt and Sadie at the end of most of the chapters. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: (Virtual high five.) Yeah! Another Princess Bride fan! My friend Kate hates that movie. I watched it for the first time last fall. I might remake it next. After I finish the Bolt/Sadie story. Yes, poor Father Jon. He was a fun character to work with. Yeah, I think we've all thought a movie or story was over, and found out that it wasn't. The story is over now. X Files 3 comes out in 2012. It is very rare for me to mention that Bolt and Sadie are dogs. Yes, Sadie's point of view is being used a lot more lately. Sorry about the errors in the last chapter. I was pressed for time last night. I shall try harder to get rid of errors.


End file.
